Summer Wind Chimes
by Winter-stargazer
Summary: The wind seemed to whisper back an "I love you too" while the tinkling of the wind chime seemed to be her bright laughter. A wave of serenity washed over me. Everything all calmed. p.s i changed my pen ed to be xxdarknightangelxx


**WARNING**_**: So this is a one-shot tragedy plot, which means **__**NO HAPPY ENDINGS **__**therefore, I advise you **__**to stop **__**reading**__** if you are not interested, or looking for a happy ever after story, in this one-shot fic.**_

_**A/N: **_**Anyway, this plot has been on my mind recently, so I just have to write it out. Things are hectic in my life right now, so I'm really,really,really sorry I cannot upload my other stories, you would think summer break is for relaxing, but obviously it doesn't apply to me..Anyway, read on!**

**P.S. All in Ikuto's POV,unless stated.**

**Enjoy~**

_夏の風鈴 __(Natsu no fūrin)Summer Wind Chimes:_

"_Ikuto, do you know why I love wind chimes?" I shook my head._

"_Because they symbolize serenity and tranquility, also, they bring luck to the person listening to it!" You explained to me enthusiastically. _

_I smiled, thinking I was the luckiest man alive, to be engaged to such a bright and beautiful woman like you… but I should have known…after all, I __**was **__the __**black cat of misfortune**__...i should have known…but too bad it's all too late. _

_Don't worry, my dear Amu, you will forever still be in my heart, remember the marriage vow I made for you? "…To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till Death, let us not part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow." _

_Even when you're gone, I will not break my vow._

_I miss your beautiful angel face._

_I miss your breathtaking smile._

_I miss your cheerful, optimistic, amusing attitude._

_I miss your sole presence; it's hard to believe you're not here with me._

_My hands…they're right where yours fit perfectly. Small and slender. Gentle and warm._

_But I'll be strong..for you._

_I hung up that wind chime you wanted so much up in our bedroom already. It's beautiful…if only you were here; I bet you would be smiling so much my eyes are going to be dazzled by your pretty smile. _

_It's a beautiful day today, isn't it, Amu?_

_Birds are chirping and the sky so, so blue…just like our wedding day…_

_If only the tragedy did not happen._

**Flashback:**

"Ikuto~ Hurry up, the chauffeur is waiting!" Amu pouted and whined.

I simply smirked and replied, "Excited, are we?"

She huffed and folded her arms.

I grinned, and quickly loaded up the luggage into the back of the car before walking to Amu and pulled her into the car.

"Can you tell me where we are going for our honeymoon, now?" Amu asked, her big, big honey gold eyes staring at me.

I smirked and said "Nope."

She pouted and frowned, muttering curses at me.

I leaned nearer and asked, "What's that you're saying?" cupping my ears, teasing her a bit.

Her ears turned red, slowly staining all the way to her cheeks. "N-nothing."

I smiled and hugged her close to me, her petite form fitting every curve of my body. She did not protest.

We were travelling on the highway now and it was nine pm. Our flight was scheduled at twelve midnight to the Maldives.

Suddenly, a speeding car came into our lane; it was out of control, zigzagging about. Turned out, the driver was drunk.

It sped and crashed into the left side of the car, where Amu was. She tried to dodge, and I tried to pull her away, but the next thing I knew, it crashed mercilessly into our car. Amu slammed into the side of the car door due to the impact, and the driver was slumped over the airbag, unconscious. I had a glass shard stuck in my head somewhere, and my head was ringing like hell.

I shook Amu to wake and lay her on my lap when her eyes opened a crack and she started taking deep breaths, and opening her mouth, trying to form a sentence.

"I-ikuto…I'm…... s-so sorry…th-things turned…o-out l-like …t-that…I-I love you…K-keep the w-wind c-chime… will you?"

I nodded my head quickly holding her.

She smiled and choked out a "Be strong…" before letting her grip go.

I was desperate. The ambulance came to assist, but they announced her dead.

The impact was too great. My head hurt like hell, but my heart was shattered into tiny pieces of glass.

I tried to shout,

I tried to scream,

I tried to yell,

I tried to talk.

Nothing came out of my mouth.

Then a drop came down, landing on my hand. I stared at it, confused.

Was I crying?

Then I stared at Amu, my beloved Amu. Her eyes were closed, her clothes stained with red. Blood.

Then, everything returned.

I shook, I shuddered, I trembled.

I screamed, I yelled, I cried. In anguish.

This shouldn't be happening.

It was me and Amu's wedding night.

It was suppose to be a happy day.

Why? Why is this happening to me?

**Present:**

_I will never forget that day…my worst nightmare ever._

"_Amu, look what I bought for you today."_

_I lay down a bouquet of flowers consisting of pink camellia, white carnation, astilbe, daisies and Forget-me-nots._

_Also I hung up a wind chime on her grave stone._

_Amu, I hope you like the wind chime…its summer now, so it's going to be very warm, I'll leave this umbrella here to shelter you from the heat._

_Amu, I love you, always. If I grow old and forget you, ring the wind chime will ya? I'll be sure to remember._

_I love you so much Amu…_

_A warm breeze came, and caressed my cheeks, the wind chime tinkling melodiously._

_The wind seemed to whisper back an "I love you too" while the tinkling of the wind chime seemed to be her bright laughter._

_A wave of serenity washed over me._

_Everything all calmed._

_The sun begun to set, and another breeze came, cooler this time, signaling the night's arrival._

_Under the night sky, one star seemed to twinkle even brighter than the others._

_This time, I did not feel lonely._

_I was at peace, because I knew Amu would be by my side, always._

_And just to certain that point, a tinkle from the wind chime came, and I smiled._

_End~_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!_

_The meanings of the flowers are here:_

_FORGET-ME-NOT: True love, hope, remembrance, memories_

_CAMELLIA, PINK: Longing for you_

_CARNATION, WHITE: Innocence, faithfulness, sweet and lovely, pure love, ardent love, good luck._

_ASTILBE: I'll still be waiting._

_DAISY: Innocence, loyal love, I'll never tell, purity, love that conquers all, beauty, simplicity._

_Reviews please~~_


End file.
